deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mister Fantastic
Mister Fantastic is a character from Marvel Comics and a member of The Fantastic Four. He previously fought against Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece in a episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mister Fantastic vs Jake the Dog * Spinel vs Mr Fantastic * Mister Fantastic vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Abandoned) * Mr. Fantastic vs. Plastic Man * Zitz vs Mr. Fantastic (Completed) Battles Royale * Fantastic Four Battle Royale (Abandoned) With the fantastic four *'The Fantastic 4 VS The Incredibles' (Completed) 'Battle Record Spoiler-Free= Warning: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following chatacter. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses 0 * Draws 0 Possible Opponents * Spinel (Steven Universe) History As a child genius and gifted idealist, Reed Richards long desired to understand the universe for the betterment of mankind. Reed was assisted in his research by his best friend Ben Grimm until one science fair got Reed both a scholarship to Empire State University and the attention of Professor Franklin Storm, director of the government-founded Baxter Foundation for young prodigies. Meeting Professor Franklin Storm's children and his rival Victor Von Doom, Reed managed to complete one of his childhood aspirations: A teleportation device, though it resulted with the assumed death of Doom. A few years later, Reed convinces the Storm siblings and Ben to join on an experimental space mission to confirm a theory if life on Earth was influenced by cosmic rays. But a miscalculation on Reed's part turned into tragedy when the brutal cosmic storm battered the spaceship and its crew. The partial exposure to the cosmic rays caused Reed's body to become stretchable in any imaginable way. Intent to find a way to restore himself and his friends to normalcy, Reed and the others take residence in the Baxter Building where they decide to use their powers to help people as the Fantastic Four. Death Battle Info Prior to his transformation, being a child prodigy with expert knowledge on math and physics, Reed is considered the greatest mind ever born. After his exposure to the Cosmic Rays, Reed's body before superhumanly flexible to twist and bend himself in inhuman fashion, able to expand any part of his anatomy at least 1,000 feet, contract a hand under a locked doorway, and almost completely immune to striking and submission holds to the point of pulling a reversal on the latter. Feats * Attended a university at the age of 14 with several science degrees at age 20 and then his Ph.D.s in Physics and Electrical Engineering by age of 22 * Founding member of the Fantastic Four * Considered by many to be the smartest individual in the Marvel Universe ** Invented the uniforms he, Susan Storm, and Johnny Storm wear to control their abilities with overt exerting themselves ** Discovered the Negative Zone ** In Susan Storm's words; anything Doctor Doom can do Reed Richards can do better ** Created a Cosmic Cube ** Made a weapon that nullifies Cosmic Cubes ** Helped create Ragnarok, a cyborg clone of Thor ** Built an Anti-Galactus Mech ** Created a weapon that can kill Celestials ** Created his own Ultimate Nullifier ** BusinessWeek listed Mr. Fantastic as one of the top ten most intelligent fictional characters in American comics * Reacted fast enough to dodge meteorites * Beats the shit out of Doctor Doom * Dodges a Triceratops that was running at 35 mph * Married Susan * Can move the speed of thought Flaws * Vulnerable to extreme heat and cold * Weak to energy blasts * Expresses guilt for what happened to Ben * Has trouble understanding magic and has no sort of defense against it * Will undergo pain and injury if his body is stretched more than 3 miles * Prolonged periods of being separated from the other members of the Fantastic Four causes Richard to become powerless * Acts cold and distant towards his teammates due to his scientific, methodical nature * Is a humanitarian, not wanting any intelligent being to suffer such as when he saved a dying Galactus who had just attacked Earth Category:What-If? Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Avengers Member Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Mascots Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Team leaders